Guardian Hunter Hero
by Doctmar123
Summary: After investigating in Tokyo, one guardian ends up in the different world. he must learn to be fights in to make a new friends and allies to defends a humanity from the future invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young man is wearing the Hunter armor class wearing the cloak has the black hair with messy and spike wearing the shade before removing his shade revealing he has the blue eyes was riding on his sparrow.

It has been some months ago when Haru Raiden has been hunted down the traitor called Uldren Sov the former prince of Awoken, he has murdered the Vanguard Hunter Cayde-6

Cayde was the Vanguard Hunter, when Haru was resurrected to be guardian by Ghost was sent by traveller. He was the caretaker with Haru and the rest of the little guardian. Cayde was the mentor to Haru and the father figure that Haru has and never know his past.

His codenamed is Silver Paladin and the Godslayer that Haru has killed the aliens' gods from threatening the humankind. He was the biggest legend on the stories.

He looked at the grave of Cayde-6, Haru knee down and reaches his arm to his father figure's grave.

Haru let out the small chuckle. "Cayde I've wanted to say to thank you for everything for giving me home and hope." With the sand smile. "Thank you…. Father."

The tear spread out of his eyes and he started to crying, he wiping his eyes.

"Haru, Commander Zavala called." Ghost appeared next to Haru to inform him about the mission. "Haru?"

Trying get his partner's atttetion, and he've finally got Ghost's respond.

"Yeah, I'll be here any sec." He turns to looked at his partner.

"Okay." Ghost teleport away. Before Haru glance at his mentor's grave.

He let out the sad smile in bit of sad voice. "Good bye, father."

Haru went on his sparrow hop on, started to rev the engine of the sparrow going to the HQ of the Vanguard about the commander gave him the new mission.

* * *

**At the Vanguard Tower**

Once he had arrived on the HQ, he going to the command centre of the HQ, he arrived to see the commander Zavala.

He was the blue skin and white eyes wearing the Titan class of armor.

"Commander Zavala what the mission?" Haru asked stood up straight.

Zavala gotten the respond of Haru's attention before he turned to him.

"Haru, great you're here." He puts the tablet down on the table. "The mission is to investigate on the old city of Tokyo." He explaining.

"Tokyo?!" He bit surprised of word. 'Tokyo'. Causing him about the no memory of past and see his city was fallen.

"Yes, I know you lost your home, and family and someone close to us." Said Zavala in sadness in noble. "But don't lose up young Guardian." Using his words to encourage to Haru.

"We will show the world we are guardian to protect from the innocent and not the destroyer but we are the Last Earth Protector." Zavala place on Haru's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you right." Haru replies with small smile.

"That's good then." Zavala let go of the small chuckle and small smile. "But the mission is to investigate of the Tokyo city is something strange of the signalled."

"Strange?" Asked Haru in surprised.

"Yes, something is not right but I need your team Fireteam Delta Squad to check if there an enemies fired it." He gave Haru Instruction.

"Yes sir." Haru nodded before heading to his teammate.

* * *

In the Break room all the teams of the guardians are taking the break and relaxed from the mission of fighting the evil aliens.

"Alright, let go team." Haru entered the room of the Break room.

"What is it boss?" Said female voice, this is Rin is the class of the warlock let just she love doing the crazy thing and experiment and destruction work and her hair is black and wearing the glasses, let's just say she secretly love you.

"We're going to the mission on investigate of the old city of Tokyo is the team here?" He asked.

"I'm here." Said the female was behind Haru.

Haru glance at her this is Reika, her hair is pink and red eyes she is the hunter class when his team alongside with Cayde 6 to find the new guardian but she made the traps and nearly kill Haru but he manages flashbang her. He treated her people not killer now she loyal to him but fallen for him.

"Reika good you're here." Said Haru.

"As anything for my loyal leader and godslayer." Said Reika in loyalty.

They heard the explosion from outside of the break room, they head out and dashes to the hanger.

"Hey! Sky did just break the jet again!" Said the boy irritated argued.

This is Jacob Liu, he is the warlock class he has brown hair and wearing glasses his eyes are brown he and Haru are best friends.

"Nope!" Said the girl name Sky lied.

Her name is Sky is the pilot of the vanguard her hair is short black hair and blue eyes and class titan, she even like Haru to allow him fly her ship anytime.

"Seriously! We've needed the ship for the mission!" Said the titan.

Said Lee Jackson he is the titan class; he has the blond spike hair he known as the 'Manly Titan'.

They all friends with Haru to grow up alongside

"Really?!" Sky asked in exclaim.

"Ye…." Jacob was interrupted by Haru.

"What's going on?" Haru asked.

"Haru!" Said Sky in joyful seeing her crush.

"So, we're going to the mission right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we're going to investigate of Tokyo city." He gave them the mission. "Now let's go goes to her ships."

Before they entering to their ships flying to investigation to Tokyo city, the ground is opening like slide door.

* * *

After when Delta Squad arrived to the old city of Tokyo, they exit to their ship looking at the city.

"Home." Said Haru in his helmet staring his old home in awe.

"Man, I've hate it when the aliens attacked this city." Said Lee in unassuming and annoyed looking at the old city.

"Alright guys, let's huddled up." Haru glance at his teammate to team huddled. "Alright, let's do the plan, alright Jacob you with me going to the east, Lee you with Rin going to the west and Reika and Sky going to the north. You guys got it?" He asked teammate about the plan.

They nodded and says "Got it."

Lee doesn't wanna want team up with Rin with fear and felt sudden chill in his spine about she is crazy.

And Reika and Sky are for good term, they are friends sometime rival for their love of Haru and sometime comrade fighting the aliens.

As for Haru and Jacob are walking around while their Ghost turn on the light flashes mode to make it bright, while holding the rifle if there any enemy. And Jacob's rifle holding the Tracker.

"Man this place feels a little haunted." Said Jacob in a bit of scared.

"Tell me about, the movie we watched was the post apocalypse." Haru let out the small chuckle.

"Yeah me too." He let out the small chuckle.

Suddenly the beeping and the red dot on the Tracker device.

"I've find something!" Jacob looked at the device.

"Lead the way, Jacob!" Said Haru telling him.

"Right!" He nodded.

As Jacob was leading the tracker to leading them of the strange signalled that has contact with the Vanguard Tower.

Once they arrived the find the signalled next to the Delta Squad Members.

"W-What the, is this the signalled?" Jacob remarked.

Haru get closer to check and looking for the signalled, he found it, it was the small device with the shape of circle it started to beeping.

"What the? What this is?" Jacob questioned about the strange device.

"I'm not sure but I think seen it before?" Said Haru recognized the device.

He getting a bit dizzy suddenly there an aloud beeping on the tracker device of the red dots there are several more are getting bigger!

"Haru!" Jacob called his leader.

"Yeah." Haru looked point at Ghost. "Ghost!"

He called them.

"Roger!" Said two ghost, they teleport away on battle mode.

"Everyone, there an intruder of the enemy here, we've need back up! I repeat we need back up!" He speaking on the communication.

They back on back not looking at their faces, taking out their rifle aiming at the enemy of Vex.

"You got my back?" Haru asked.

"Always." Said Jacob in encouragement.

They pulling the trigger firing the Vex, one of the Vex dashes toward to Haru but Haru round kick the Vex and take out his hand cannon aiming at Vex.

Pulling the hand cannon at the Vex at the abdomen, while firing his rifle and hand cannon at the Vex.

The two teammates are kept firing at the Vex waiting for the backpack, but now… they already here.

The big blast pointing at the Vex causing the it explosion.

"What was that?" Haru asked.

"Over there!" Said Jacob pointing his finger.

Pointing at two guardians is Lee and Rin, Lee is holding the Gjallarhorn and as for Rin. She just…. Crazy for creating the machine gun drones

"Rin! Lee!" Relived seeing their friends are alright.

"We're here sucker!" Said Lee holding the Gjallarhorn aiming at the Vex.

And as for Rin she laughing as maniac creating the drone Gatling guns. "Go kill them my baby for my loving leader!"

As she kept laughing like crazy it made them anime sweat dropped.

And Reika and Sky had arrived to back up Reika, using her assassin skill, and for Sky flying around firing the Grenade Launcher.

Jacob uses his ability Void Light called Nova bomb to aiming at the Vex and they exploded.

Lee, leapt into the air, summoning his hammer called Sunbreaker made of Solar light, throwing his hammer to Vex creating explosion.

Once he landed on the land, he shoves the Vex and tackle them.

* * *

After all the battle all they kept firing their auto rifles, and using their super ability lights of Guardian to wipe out of the Vex.

"Man nothing more, I've hate the alien attacking us." Said Lee in sarcastic of annoyed.

"Me too." Sky agreed.

"Guardian? Guardian, are you light?" Said Zavala speaking on the communication.

"Yes! We're fine sir!" Said Haru speaking on his communication.

"Good, then you'll be…..." Zavala was interrupted by the guardian.

"Looked out!" Jacob pointed at the Vex holding their gun aiming at Haru.

Vex pulling the trigger, but Haru dodge it firing his hand cannon at the Vex, the body robot fell down.

"Well… that was suck." Said Lee breaking the silent.

Suddenly they heard a beeping sound on the Vex is about to starting explode!

"Ghost how much it long?!" Haru ask his partner about the bomb.

"Is going to take 1 minutes 30 seconds!" Said Ghost answer to him.

It made Haru goes 'tch' under his helmet narrow his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger of the bomb.

"Everyone get to your ship as fast to can, hurry!" Giving his comrade an order to escaping the bomb.

The guardians are rushes to escaping the robot bombs is about to explode any minutes, they enter their ship.

Typing the boards to activate to flying their ships.

As for Haru enter his ship typing his computer but it was blocked by 'error!'

"Dammit!" Said Haru in anger.

"Haru hurried the bomb is about to exploded!" Said Jacob talking on the communication in worried.

Haru typing his computer in faster to activate the ship to be on again. Now it was already on.

Flying to his ship to riding to reach up to the others, at the Vex bomb the beep light stopped, causing the explosion everything went white fades.

After the few hours, the ships were pilot by Ghosts while their Guardians was sleeping on the chair, they woke up and making them goes groan in pain.

"Everybody okay?" Jacob asked his teammates.

Saying the teams were fine.

"Haru are you there?" Said Jacob trying get attention from Haru.

There still no respond.

"Haru, are you still there?" Jacob asked.

Noting to responding.

Realize what that means.

"No." He mutter.

He typing his computer to searching the location of where his friend's ship is.

"No, it can't be." Said Jacob in frown and depressed.

"Dammit!" He slammed his computer in anger and sadness.

* * *

At Haru

Once the background was black soon his eyes began open slowly the vision is blurry and his vision cleared again.

He making groan on his body.

"Ghost where are we?"

Haru asked Ghost.

Ghost appeared next to Haru.

"We're in Earth." Said Ghost.

Making Haru making a sigh sounds.

Suddenly Ghost got detected on his system.

"Hang on I find it detected something." Picking some of the data.

"Uh, Haru?" He called his name.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to see on outside."

Once Haru leaves his cockpit to remove his Helmet and his eyes sudden widen in shock seeing at Ghost is seeing. "Ghost where the hell are we?"


	2. Chapter 2 New Worlds

**Chapter 2**

**New Worlds**

* * *

"Ghost where the hell are we?" Said Haru while staring at the city.

"According my calculation of my scanning, we're in Musutufu City, in Japan on Earth." Said Ghost.

"What?!" Haru exclaimed seeing the city has no destruction, rubble or anything that seemed like a barren wasteland. "This can't be city of Japan and Earth, where is the traveller, the wall, the tower this is can't be Earth right?"

"Nope, this is Earth in alternation universe." Ghost corrected.

Haru can't make any of his face or let go of his anger to his Ghost made sigh in annoyed. changes his armor into citizen clothes

"This is worst." He returned to looking at the ships. "Ghost how we get here?" Haru asked.

"I don't know." Said Ghost. Before Haru glance at Ghost with the shocked expression. "What?"

"I don't know, according to my calculation and scanning it saying unknown how we got here." Said Ghost.

Made Haru released a big sigh.

"Great, what is this world about?" Haru question Ghost about the alternation universe.

"According to my scanning this world about their signalled database in this world had to beg offer. What I saw that the earth had been populated 80% of some of their possession called Quirk. A Quirk is something of human possess to gain of the superhuman ability called superpower. Those who wished with the better abilities have the capability to be something that the whole world being dream of a hero. As for the other question, it seems like to be you can use your abilities or sometime to be resurrected and it seems to be no darkness everywhere."

Haru stared at Ghost for a few second making a 'hmm' sound. Before looking at his damage ship and the view of the whole city before sitting down the rock.

"We're gonna be stick this place for around, Ghost?"

"Yes, learn to make a new life to make something else to integrate the society of Hero." Said Ghost.

"Me? A hero. No I'm just the Guardian. Heroes supposed help people to bring the smile and gave them hope. And me? I was back from the dead with no memory of my life, to protect of left of the humanity from the alien pirates, warmongering space turtles, reality altering robots, space boney zombies and the gods of evil. I'm sorry Ghost, I've can't be a hero, I'm just doing my job."

He stared at his Ghost for a moment.

"But you had to…." Before Ghost answered.

Haru take out Cayde's gun the hand cannon is cover with blacked shade emblem on the grip and on the chamber where it's held the rounds. This is Spade of Ace Cayde's personal weapon repaired by Banshee-44, they believe Haru would was the one could have the Ace of Spades. Haru couldn't believe it to fail his mission to stop Uldren Sov from killing Vanguard Hunter, his mentor and father figure.

After avenging from Cayde, was it really the justice to save his mentor and vengeance to kill the former Prince of Awoken to get the best from him.

Thinking the flashback of Haru crying on his mentor's body and showing his anger and hated to killing Uldren Sov.

"What you think Cayde would be a hero?" Haru asked.

"I think he would be a great a hero he could and now he wanted you." Ghost asked.

He sighed at his partner's response "I told you I'm not gonna be a h…" He wasn't finished.

"The WHAT you gonna do then?! Sit back do noting and letting heroes do anything? Just because the world has the heroes and you just sat there and don't do anything. Do you forget what a Guardians means? It's means a Guardian had to a protector and Traveller, The Last City and what's left for the humanity. Granted there is no Traveller, no last city, but there's are humans. Some of the humans are very different but they're still human. Plus, what happens when something coming out from our universe appears? The Heroes can't defeat the darkness. Only a Guardians can."

Haru had stayed silent at Ghost sudden burst, thinking about what Ghost said. He hates to admit it, Ghost was right, he can't sit back and let the heroes to do all the work signalled day. So he decided to be hero.

"I'm sorry for the outburst. I just you understand for what the limit the heroes can do." Said Ghost.

Haru gets up from the ground and looking at the ground. "No, you're right. Just because the world doesn't do sit back they have some heroes around doesn't mean that I don't do anything. Sure this world has probably had some powerful heroes but that doesn't mean to be dead. There could a day if a powerful villains arrive that not even the strongest heroes together can't defeat. When that day comes, I'm gonna be their hero and guardian." Said Haru in determination.

Ghost staring Haru in awe and in happy.

"Now that is a guardian."

They both share a hearty chuckle.

"So do I had go to school?"" Haru asked.

"Yes, going to school disguised from your guardian's armor." Ghost replies.

He made along sigh and made a small smile.

"Ghost got any apartment?" Haru asked.

"Yep, found it." Said Ghost completed his work.

He looked his ship to be invisible mode where nowhere can't find it.

"I hope no one find it." Said Haru while looking at the invisible objects.

"Me too." Said Ghost agree.

"_So the another Prime has come." Said the old man with chuckle_

Made Haru flinched and shocked from the voice, he glanced to make a stance if someone was notice if they were here.

"Guardian, what's wrong." Ghost asked.

He shooks his head. "Nothing about that." He lied about the voice was coming from his head.

* * *

Once a few weeks ago Haru had unrolled to middle school called Aldera Junior High, he had been populated with the girls and the boys jealous of him.

But Haru gave the boys of the death glare which made the boy shivered in fear.

He befriended a boy named Izuku Midoriya a quirkless boy they called him a loser and mocking him a don't have quirk, another quirkless girl name Lucy she a childhood friend of Izuku and Natsuhi Yukari is the cousin of Izuku, she has a quirk called hot-fireworks, she protected Izuku from bully, she treated him like little brother. And she admired Izuku and Haru?

And Haru disliked the bully name Katsuki Bakugou is the childhood friend of Izuku now ex friend, he always bully Izuku mocking him can't be a hero without a quirk, he and Natsuhi are rivalled they both hate each other. He always thinks he be strong be on number 1 but he doesn't know Haru is guardian can beat him.

* * *

Haru had been vigilante taking down the villains to defending the citizens from the hand of the evil and Ghost had been supporting him to location of villains and robbers. His codenamed…

Is Silver Paladin.

At the midnight, there is a little girl running away from the villains who has the spike all over on him, he sinister smirk and chuckle.

"Help me!" Said the little girl

"Get back here!" He shouted.

He shot one of his spikes towards one on the ground, making the little girl fall downs on the ground on the impact.

"Owie" Said little girl looking at her knees.

The little girl was trying to get up but… it was too late. The villain is already getting close to her behind.

"Now let see if All Might come to save you." Said the villain raising his arms transforming into huge spike ball, ready to strike her.

"Die!" He ready to strike her, the little girl shut her eyes ready from strike.

"I don't think so!" Said the unknown voice.

The villain was already hit something and fell back.

"You okay little miss?" Said the unknown voice talking to the little girl.

"I've been waiting All…. SILVER PALADIN?!" Said the Villain in shock expression.

He thought it was All might, but he wrong. He realized he was fighting against and saw and another it was…. Haru in his guardian known as Silver Paladin.

He wielding his hunter dagger.

"Silver Paladin… Silver Paladin the Vigilante!" Said the little girl in joy seeing her saviours.

"You're right little miss good one you know about me. But goes on and hide." He told her.

"Oh, okay!" She said with the smile went goes hiding from the villain.

Watching the scene of the battle.

Silver Paladin looked at the villain.

"Sorry about that, me and my partner telling the world has been population is suddenly declining due to deaths causes by more than the other are…. Villain, so? How about I change that." Said Haru teasing the villain.

"Stop screwing at me!" Shouted in anger.

He gets his spike ball to run ready at Haru.

"Wow, the needle." Said Haru in sarcastic.

Haru dodges by the swing of the needle from the villain by ducking, he leapt out and landed on the ground.

Take out his hand cannon, the villain threw his needle at Haru, but Haru shot his gun at rapidly speed at the needle destroying them. Causing them a smoking.

Haru teleported, the villain searching for the Guardian, suddenly Haru appeared in front of him before kicking him in the family jewel.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Your asshole!" He screamed in anger.

And now Haru spin round kick at the villains forcing the villain goes back to a bit.

"Gaah!" The villain screamed.

"Now for the final touch." Said Haru.

He summoned the sword with the lightning this is Bolt Caster one of the legendary sword of the weapons related to Arc Light.

He spins his sword throwing the lightning disc aiming at the villain.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed seeing the lightning disc are targeting at him.

The villain dodges the disc.

"Hah you mis…." Before the Villain mocking the guardian, the Guardian body is covered by the lightning, dashing by the power of the Arc Light in front of villain.

He goes dashing keeping his sword to swing across at the enemy, to keep several slashing on the chest.

And slice at the Villain's abdomen leaving the villain defeated and unconscious.

"That's how it's done." He smiles under his helmet mutter.

"Guardian there some of the reporters coming to your ways and better off if he pisses off." Said Ghost telling him.

"You're right." He nodded.

As before Haru could teleport away to return home of his apartment, he smiles before removing his helmet.

* * *

The city needs a protection like the heroes, they need for Guardian to defend the innocent people from any future invasion.

* * *

**That's the second chapters leave the comments below and Haru's fireteams will be there in the future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 All Might Arrived and Exposes?

**Chapter 3**

**All Might Arrived and... exposes?!**

* * *

In the peaceful day in the morning, where Haru waken up in the early morning, so he breaks the egg's shell, to pour the egg raw on his cup of glass.

He takes the drink of the raw egg taking the sipping and gulping on his, finished his drink putting his cup on the table releasing the big sigh from drinking his cup.

He went outside taking a jogging to around the apartment building taking 10 laps, before teleport in his room.

He cooking his breakfast, cooking the bacon on the pan, and the eggs on the pan, the toast pops up the toaster, he rushes to the toaster landed on the plate, and all the foods on the plate before putting his plate on the table.

He grabbed the remote control turn on the TV flipping through channel and watching the new about the Vigilante called Silver Paladin.

"I'm telling you folks, he had done it again. Silver Paladin the Vigilante, has defeated major villain called Dangerous Knuckle, in early of this morning, we gave the young witness who show the battle of the scene." Said the Female News reporter holding her microphone gave to the same little girl was at the scene of the battle.

"Silver Paladin was, bang! Bang! Shooting his gun so fast to broke one of his needle, then he disappeared and appear again kicking him. And then he called his lightning sword, he was like "Whoosh!" "Whish!" throwing his lightning power and then he using the lightning goes really fast, finishing him was fast. It was super cool!" Said the little girl was in joy about the Guardian's motive.

"There you all have it for Silver Paladin folks, I don't know where he come from and what is his quirk is. Now on the other news another robber day is "Sludge Man" has happened Yesterday and still on the loose, The Police Forces urge the citizens to be look out on him or report any of Sludge Quirk…" Before she could report but…...

Haru clicks the remote to turn off the TV with the bored expression.

"Ghost." He called his partner.

Ghost appeared next to Haru.

"Yes, Guardian?"

"Is the ship going to be fixed and find the way to go home?" Haru asked.

"Yes, according to my data the Ship is about repair of 100% and able to fly but unfortunately…."

"Unfortunly what?" Haru asked in bit of worried.

"Unfortunately, I can't find any data to find a way to go home. I'm sorry." Said in disappointed apology to partner.

"It's alright, Ghost I don't blame." Said Haru with small smile before rubbing Ghost's ghost.

"Haru." Ghost mutter.

"Hey you called my name." Smile exclaim calling his real name.

"Yeah."

"Fist bump." Haru offer his hand clench into fist and Ghost fist his head while floating in the air.

After the little conversation of the Guardian talk, so Haru went to his room changes into his middle school uniforn.

"So, I'll be off." He smiles, before close the door.

"Guardian."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be Bakugou in the future."

"HELL NO!" Haru irritated.

That's right, Haru hates Bakugou, he thinks he can beat everyone else but Haru can use his Hunter skill to defeat him.

* * *

Haru walking on the street suddenly there are the huge large of crowds are watching on the bridge while watching the battle scenes.

And he spotted on his friends Izuku, Lucy and Yukari are watching the scene seeing the giant villain quirk.

"Hey Midoriya!" Midoriya gotten his attention turn to Haru waving his hand at him.

"Hey Haru!" He smiles greeted his friend.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"We're watching the battle of heroes' vs villains. Looked!" He pointed at the battle between the heroes and villains, and Midoriya looked so excited.

"The villain is huge, what you think Haru?" He asked in the excitement.

"Yeah, I think he still kinda of dumbasses to use his quirk to petty for a theft without a plan to escape, now he acting so violently to hope for the better future." Haru replied.

'Hell I've remember I fought the giant aliens once before like the giant space worm god.' Haru thought remember of his mission.

Haru and his teams Delta Squad are fighting the giant Space Worm God, using their rifles firing the alien.

"Hey Izukkun." Haru was snapped from his thought turn his head to Yukari talking to her cousin.

"Don't be…." She was talking to her cousin but he was keep writing on his notebook.

They kept getting close to the better of the battle the heroes are fighting the villain, passing by the two guys are talking on their phone discussion about he'll be late going to the train. Then the girls started fangirling cheering at hero just arrived at time.

"Kyaah! Do your best Kamui Wood" Said the girls shouted to Hero in unison.

"Kamui Weed?" Haru said in bit confusion with awe.

"Nonononono! Not Kamui Weed it's Kamui Wood." Said Izuku corrected

"Right." Said Haru in deadpanned.

As for the villain throwing the rails at the hero while Kamui is dodging all the rails.

"That's Kamui Wood! He is a young at talent experiencing at the purge of popularity!" Said Izuku in his fanboy.

"I know right?!" Said Yukari in agree with her cousin.

"So you a fanboy right? A guy with the ninja star around his head ask Izuku and made Izuku looked away in shyly.

"Um… sort of." Said Haru and Lucy said together. Causes Izuku blushes in embarrassing.

"Jinxed!" They both said together and let out of the laughing.

"This is your punishment!" Kamui yelled at the villain and his arms forming into branch.

"Ah! There is, is the famous' absolute pre-emptive confinement." Before Izuku was finish but Kamui uses his special move.

"Lacquered Chain Prison!" His arms turn into a braches forming to like a prison before could caught the villain, until a woman appeared kicked the villain off the rail.

"CANYON CANNON!"

The crowd, heroes, Haru, Izuku, Yukari, and Lucy were blankly and dumbfounded went silently of what just happened. Kamui just stopped doing his branches are still spread out, confused on what just happened. And then a punch of photographer appears out of nowhere started to take the pictures of the giant heroine and her ass.

"I just started today! My name is Mt Lady! Pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." Said Mt Lady in seductive tone and gave a wink.

Haru sweat dropped on how photographer take some of the picture of her doing some of the different angles.

"What a perv." Said Yukari deadpanned.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed with her.

'Seriously? A perv really?' Thought Haru.

'I know right, what kind of perv taking the picture of her right?' Ghost telepathic to Haru.

'Yeah.' Haru agreed with his statement.

'Also don't have school to do?' Ghost asked.

"You right, Mid…" He was cut seeing his friend writing the notebook about Mt Lady's quirk called Titan transformation, it his usual habitat.

"Man, he's never change." Said Lucy with sly smile.

"Yeah." Yukari agreed at her statement.

He spotted at Kamui Wood kneeling down with his hand on the ground on top of the rooftop. Feeling depressed by the rookie. She kept smiling and waving at the crowds once the police taken the villain to the prison.

'Man, I'm almost sorry for him.'

'Same.' Said Ghost.

When Mt Lady looked toward at Haru's way, their eyes met instant for him to look at her purple eyes and to look his blue eyes, and for some reason she hesitated for a moment so she turns back to the crowd started to wave faster and eyes closed laugh a bit. He almost sees a pink tint on her cheek.

"Is that…." Suddenly he felt the cold shiver spine behind, there the dark aura covered the two girls glaring at Haru in jealous?

"What was that, Haru?" Yukari asked.

"Noting." Said Haru sigh in defeat before looking at his friend still writing about Mt Lady's quirk about the Titan transformation.

He sighed so snapped by clapping his hand to snap out of his habits, to make Izuku yelp from Haru's snapped.

"Sorry about that." He shut his both eyes, apologized to him.

"No, it's fine Haru san." He chuckles stretching his green hair.

"So, we're gonna get hurry go to school we're going to late." Yukari told her cousin and friends, they nodded, started to walk away from the crowd.

"Hey you 4!" He called the gangs, earning their attention to the same guy with the ninja star around his head.

"I see you writing a note about heroes, huh?!" He points to Izuku then to Haru. "I see you interested for the fight, right."

Two male friends look at each other and smile return to the old man who was smiling at the two teenager male.

"You guys wanted to be hero, right!" He said with smile, they both smile and answer backed to him.

"Yeah! You got that right!" Haru replied.

"Yeah!" Izuku replied.

* * *

Once the teenagers went to their school in Middle School so, Lucy return back to her homeroom, and Yukari, Izuku and Haru in this boring of classroom.

Midoriya is currently writing his note, Yukari is reading of her book and as for Haru is spinning around of his pen really fast and are currently listening of their teacher talking about their quirks.

"Now you all third years senior in middle school, it's for you thinking of you seriously future." He holding the papers and in serious tone. "And now I'll pass out of your handouts for your future but… You're."

He throws the handout in the air.

"Planning much to be on the Hero Course. Right!"

The class reveals their quirks in the class.

"Yes!"

"Yes, you have all amazing quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!" The teacher told his students.

"Teach!" Said the kid his foots on the desk.

"Great's a literally jackass Bakugou." Haru muttered in narrow his eyes in hint of anger.

"Don't lump us in the same group. I'm not gonna stuck the bottom with the extra." Said the ash blonde boy called Bakugou.

All the class gets enraged to Bakugou.

"That just uncalled Katsuki!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up! You all extra should be shut up!" Said Bakugou glanced his classmate.

"Oh, yeah if I'm remembered correctly, you wanted go to UA academy, right Bakugou?" He questions his student the top school.

"U.A? The National School?! It was in the top 0.2% this know you know! Their acceptable's rate are really low, too!" The student exclaimed.

"That's exactly why you guys are extras!" Bakugou smirked with cocky before jumped on his desk. "I'll aced the mock test! I'll Definitely surpasses All Might and become the top hero! My name will be on inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, if I'm remembered, Raiden, Midoriya and Yukari wanted go to UA too, right?

That causes Bakugou froze shock, and Midoriya hide himself in embarrassment and cover from his classmate.

Silence until then…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the classmates just bursting out of laughing and making fun of Midoriya.

"Huh? Midoriya! No way! You can't get into Hero course just by study!" His classmates mocking him about his dream.

Causing Haru stopped spinning his pen, and Yukari gritted her teeth in anger for mocking her cousin.

Midoriya stand up.

"Th-They gets rid of the rule! There no precedent…" He stutters in shyness before he was cut by…

**BOOOM!**

By Bakugou causing to blowing up Midoriya's desk send Midoriya back at the end of the classroom.

"Great." He muttered hand on his cheek and arm on the desk.

Yukari glare at Bakugou for hurting her little cousin if she uses her quirk it's her greatness weakness. she gets suffer from dizziness, lack of memory, nasal bleeding, her skin might get red.

"Hey, Deku! You're below at the bottoms of the rejects! You're quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?!" He demented irritation.

"No, wait Kacchan!" He started to panic and tried to speak him. "It's not like I'm trying to complete with you or anything! Believe me!"

He looks down.

"It's just that goal had always mien since I was little. Well…. I won't know unless I try…" Thinking about flashback when he was young but interrupted by Bakugou smoke his hand.

"Whaddya mean, unless you try?! Are you taking the test for fun?! What do the hell "you" do?! You're Quirkless!" He yelled at Midoriya for reminding him he's quirkless.

Before Bakugou could explode on Midoriya, suddenly Bakugou's cheek was meet by the fist of Haru was currently by punching Bakugou zoom his eyes was like fear and death. Releasing the powerful punch sending Bakugou through the wall creating the crater.

Everyone dropped their jaw wide opened shock seeing awe to Haru just punch Bakugou, he flicks his wrist.

He narrowed his eyes filled with death and fear, all the classes shiver in fear expect for Midoriya bit scared and wonder what Haru's quirk is?

Haru narrow his eyes pointing at Bakugou was currently rubbed his cheek before growl at Haru and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Tch! You fucking loner bastard what the hell you doing…..." He was cut by something near threw at the wall.

He glanced to see behind that Haru threw was a…. pencil?

"Don't you dare hurt Midoriya for shouldn't mocking his dream for being hero but he still my friend but I won't let you for destroying his dream." His voice turns cold and deathly expression.

"H-Haru." Midoriya stuttered to calling his friend's name.

"Here Midoriya, let's me here." His voice turns back to normal before helping his friend get up.

Bakugou gritted his teeth, before rushing to Haru readied his hand to exploded Haru. "DIE!" He shouted.

Suddenly Haru just backhanded punch to Bakugou's face to knocked him out of cold. Everyone dropped their jaws again, without looking or glance.

Before he glanced to eyesight to Bakugou.

"There's fate always at my judgement to Destiny." He doing sexy poses on his face.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Haru sama is always cool!" All the girls screamed and squeal begin to fangirling to Haru, all the different class from girls kicked Midoriya and Bakugou out of way to surround Haru from escaping.

He making a frown face with small smile. 'Dammit! Damn my sexy poses!' He thought causes his poses.

'Well that's Guardian for yo….' Ghost mentally links to Haru.

'Shut it Ghost!' He irritated to quiet his partner AI.

* * *

**(Timeskip Haru nervously scratching on back of his hair, surrounded by the girls and the boys scared of Haru)**

* * *

After the school ended, when Bakugou and his gang messes with Midoriya's books and destroyed and Haru appears with his death eyes pointing at Bakugou and his friends.

"G-Gah! It's Raiden!" One of Bakugou's friends panic pointing at Haru.

"R-Run Bakugou!" Two friend of Bakugou's gulped and trembled in fear.

Bakugou gritted his teeth in anger for the humiliation when Haru beat his shit out.

"This isn't over yet Loner!" Bakugou scowled. He pointing his index finger to Haru. "I'll have my revenge!"

He stormed off alongside with his friend they picked up their bags in fear for seeing Haru.

Haru rushed to his friend's side he was beaten and his notebook was destroyed. "You're okay Midoriya?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded.

"Here, let me help you." He lends his hand to help him to get up.

"Thanks." Midoriya appreciate his friend.

"You're welcome." He smiled before walking through the gate before head tilted to look at Midoriya.

"Sayonara Midroiya san."

"Sayonara Raiden san." He waved his best friend.

* * *

**(Timeskipped Bakugou keep punching the punching bag with Haru's face on it, he gnarls like the dog)**

* * *

While Haru was walking in the park before notices the kids the coming to him for wanting the play with them again.

"Haru nii!"

"Haru nii!"

"Haru nii!"

Haru small smile looking at the kids, are smiling at him wanted to play with him sometime when he finished his school.

"Will you play with us." One of the kid asked Haru to offer to play with them.

He lets out of the chuckle couldn't say no to this, he small smile to play. He nodded.

Made the kid wide in happiness, while they were playing in the playground, they done playing the sands, spring rider, see-saws, sliding, swing.

After that they all went home after their playtime was finished they all waved at them for going home.

Haru sit down on the bench relaxing while listening for his music, he crossed his arms mediation to relax, shut his eyes.

Suddenly someone took his earpiece to listen the music.

"Oi!" He exclaimed turn the one who took his earpiece.

The person is the girl with short dark purple only chin length. Her eyes are shaped of triangle lay-looking oryx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her ears have a long plug like earphone jack.

"Hmm, nice music. I never think you were a type of music." She turned to Haru with small smile with interested.

Made Haru chuckles.

"Yeah, music is my thing to relax."

He turned to her lends his hand for handshake.

"I'm Haru Raiden." He introduces his name.

She smiles at him.

"Kyouka Jirou." She introduces before shaking his hand.

"Do you like rock?" He asks her if the rock music was her favourite, it's Haru's favourite music to listen.

"Yes, I do love rock!" She smiled her excitement for her love of rock music.

"Great, which…..." Haru didn't finished his sentences when his phone was ringing. "Oh just for a minute."

He answers his called to put it on his ear. "Moshi, moshi."

"Guardian! There's a Sludge Man at the city has the hostage of your classmate Bakugou." Ghost alerted Haru about Sludge man, he routes his phone showing the map where Slugde Man are.

'Your friend Midoriya are trying to save Bakugou from Sludge Man.' He telepathic links to Haru.

Haru gritted his teeth, seeing his friend trying to save his childhood friend and get himself killed.

"Are you ok…" Jirou was interrupted when Haru gets up from his sit.

He looks at her with nervous smile with his eyes are both shut. "Yeah, I'm fine but I needed to go home to buy some meat." Okay that was part of the lied but the meat was ran out.

"Well, hope we can meet again" He nervously laughing and left for running to going somewhere else.

* * *

**(Timeskip Haru is listening music with Jirou)**

* * *

Haru teleported to change into his guardian suit armor. Landed on the rooftop while rushing and parkour on the rooftop to finding Sludge man and saving Midoriya.

He arrives where the scenes are Midoriya rushes to saving Bakugou trapped in the slime while Haru watched using his hunter' eyes to scan on Sludge monster with ghost.

"Guardian that's thing is made of the liquid physicals attacks won't work. The only ways is to attack him to use with Celestial Nighthawk and Golden Gunshot and thread to trapped him and effectively evaporate to save Midoriya and Bakugou." Ghost suggust the situation.

"Yeah."

"Please." Gotten Haru eavesdropping to seeing Yukari and Lucy were blocked with the crowds while Pros Heores are blocking the area.

"Please save my cousin!" Yukari begging.

"But he need helps!" Lucy joined in.

"I'm sorry, but we need to wait until the Pro Heroes to handle to defeat that's quirk." Kamui Wood remarked.

"We need hurry to save them." Before he changes his helmet into a different helmet called Nighthawk.

He leapt out of the sky.

Suddenly there a steel thread wraps around on Sludge Man to prevent him from leaving made an opening area to let Bakugou gets out.

"W-what the?!" Sludge was shocked seeing a threads. "WHO DID THAT?!"

"Say the guy who tried to take them as hostage." Said Silver Paladin landed on the ground with the super hero landing.

The crowds and heroes are shocked seeing Silver Paladin appeared but with the new helmet with the golden hawk mask on the face. Even the villain seeing him too.

"That's Silver Paladin." Lucy stated the Guardian.

"I've never seen this helmet before." Yukari staring in awe at Haru's Nighthawk helmet.

While Asai Hina the famous pop star idol while taking the break looking at the new and surprised seeing Silver Paladin.

Nami Aizawa was at the living new watching the news seeing awe at Silver Paladin.

"Huh…. NO WAY S-SILVER PALADIN WHAT'S YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Sludge man surprised seeing here.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood while I see you doing nasty thing. So…." He lends his hand in the air showing the glove with the threads circled around it. "I use my thread to manipulative to trapped you." He answered.

While Midoriya runs towards to save Bakugou from freeing him. "DAMMIT DEKU, WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOING?!" Bakugou asked Midoriya.

"My legs move on their own. I don't know why….."

Midoriya tears spread out and tried to smile like All Might.

"It why you needed to help."

"Kid." Midoriya turns to response Silver Paladin.

"Take the kid out of here, there's an opening over there. Hurry I don't know how to take long!" He points at Bakugou at opening area while struggling to hold on the thread.

"R-Right!" He nodded and stuttered.

He rushes to drag Bakugou out of the slime man slowly because he's heavy, Sludge man is nearly breaking the thread.

Under his helmet, he narrows his eyes. Before release the threads to throw at sides between the walls to trapped Sludge Man.

He takes out Aces of Spade belong to his mentor/father figure.

"I hope you go to gets burnt." His body covered by the orange auras, to summoned Gunslinger with Aces of Spade. The citizens and heroes were shocked seeing him summoned the gun.

Shot 3 times to explode the body of the Sludge Man. His sludge covers some of the flame.

Silver Paladin spins of his hand cannon before putting in the holster.

"Mission accomplished." He stated the poses.

He turned to Midoriya and Bakugou. "Are you ok…." He was interrupted by Midoriya.

"Silver! Looked out!" He points at behind him, Seeing Sludge Man had formed back his body to attack Silver Paladin.

"SILVER PALADIN!" Sludge Man screams at him in anger and irritation.

Before Silver Paladin could make a move but someone slammed down on the ground. The body is bulky with muscle, yellow hair with two stick on the top of his hair resemble like rabbit. His face grinning like crazy creeping Ghost and Guardian. The dark shadow over his face, hiding his blue bright eyes.

"I'm really pathetic." Said familiar voice.

"All…." Silver Paladin stated

"Might." Midoriya stated

The crowds started to cheer to seeing there be loving hero/Symbol of Peace and Pro Heroes no 1 All Might.

'Okay, there smile is creepy me out." Ghost started to startled and comment about All Might's grin.

'Okay?' Haru bit agreed.

"Even though, I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" Said All Might.

All Might pulls out of his arm to preparing his special attack punch.

"Even the pros are risking their live!" He shouted.

Sludge Man creates a hand from the sludge.

"All Might!"

"Detroit SMASH!" All Might roared using his special skills move.

"Oh SHIT!" Silver Paladin realizes what All Might is trying to do, using his special move is dangerous. He uses his thread to wrap around the lamp pillar and wraps Midoriya and Bakugou's waist.

All Might make a powerful downward punch. Its creates a powerful updraft that changes the weather as some of the heroes had to citizen like Mt Lady uses her arms to cover the citizen.

Once it was over, Silver Paladin and the two middle schoolers landed on the ground. It started to rain and Midoriya pass out.

* * *

**(Timeskip Silver Paladin is fighting the aliens)**

* * *

After the while ago, when all the heroes are scattering of all the remaining sludge to prevent it from escaping to… safety to give the police. While Midoriya gets a hug from his cousin and friend. Crying and scolded at Izuku for reckless to saving Bakugou.

While Bakugou were praising by the Heroes and Midoriya were scolded by Kamui Wood and Death Arms about his action.

"Jeez, there's a limit to how rush you were! There was no absolute reason to put yourself in danger!" Death Arms lecture.

"But…" Lucy was cutted by Silver Paladin yelling. "Cut the kid slack."

They all turned to Silver Paladin. There was awkward silent. Kamui was the first one to speak out the woods from his lip. "Silver Paladin."

"This kid… did something but you two didn't know anything instead of standing around back in the side lines waiting someone for a better quirk, you two should find a way to defeat sludge man. And you two should ashamed by yourself." Said Silver Paladin in anger and disappointed on Pros Heroes.

They all looked surprised and looked down in shamed knowing that Silver Paladin was.

"Well you excused me. I had to get away from the reporters come here." Said bluntly in Silver Paladin.

He takes out his hand cannon, the thread devices on his glove to put the hook combine to combined the handcannon.

He turned to heroes and teenager. "Well adios." He aimed at the building to pull up faster to glide in the air.

"SO COOL!" Said Izuku, Yukari and Lucy seeing Haru flying in the air with his cape.

After Mt Lady rushes to two pros heroes. Looking around with her head.

"Where Silver Paladin?" She asked wondering where is he.

"He's left." Kamai Wood inform about Silver Paladin.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mt Lady started to whine and pout her face and crossed her arms. "So unfair and mean I wanted to meet him."

"Oi." They sweat dropped at her behaviour wanted to Silver Paladin.

* * *

Once Silver Paladin while flying in the air gliding with the cape, pointing at the top of the tower, he drives down landed on top of the tower.

He lends out his hand to summon ghost to activate the Nav Mode to locate any items but Haru upgraded ghost into find the villains.

It was nearly at sundown. Silver Paladin continues to glide in the air with the cape suddenly he lost seeing because the large dust covers his visor.

"W-What the hell?!" He exclaimed and confused. He got hitted by the by the lamp pillar and felled down on the ground.

He making a groan sound, making him struggle to get up on the ground.

He kneels down on the ground, he removes the hood and his helmet disappeared to showing Haru's actual face.

He touches his forehead he got bumped from hitting the lamp pillar from earlier.

'Where does that dust come from?' He wondered in thought about the dusts.

Before Ghost could speak but someone spoke out.

"H-Haru san?!"

Haru flinched and glanced to turn see his friend Midoria who are shocked and stunned seeing his friend is Silver Paladin and next to him some middle aged man skinny skeleton body with white shirt like All Might, hair is down.

'Oh shit!' Said Haru and Ghost cursed.

* * *

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...  
****That is not good guys, now Haru is exposed his identify of Guardian and All Might's true form is revealed.  
****Now they had to revealed their truth each other.**

**And the best girl and main is... You know who.**

**And the Natsuhi Yukari nots belong to me it's belong the artist name Karitachan, I love her design.**

**And Lucy is belongs to me**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth revealed

**Chapter 4**

**Truth Revealed**

* * *

While Haru was laying down on his bed and his arm covered his eyes from having the bad/tired day why?

When Haru got hits by the pillar causing him to fall down when the large dust appears to cover his helmet's visor and then his best friend Midoriya was shocked seeing his friend is the identify of Silver Paladin.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_H-H-Haru…. Y-your S-S-Silver P-Paladin." Midoriya keep stuttering in shock seeing his friend is Silver Paladin._

"_Yeah." He rubs his hair at the back. "I'll expla…." He notices to the weird skinny skeleton man. His index finger points at All Might._

"_Wait, who this guy?" Haru asked._

_Midoriya started to panic and stuttered to him and the stranger skeleton body. "R-Raidne san? Promise me you won't freak out and tell everyone?" Izuku remarked. Made Haru nod a little._

"_T-That All Might." Izuku commented._

_Haru squinted his eyes looking closer to analyse the skeleton man body is All Might._

"_W-WHAT!" Haru was astonishment by looking at All Might's body is his true form._

_**Flashback ended**_

* * *

Groaning more while covering his face by his hands thinking his guardian were exposed by his friend and the stranger is All Might.

Thinking that Izuku agreed to keep a secret to Haru and will explain to him tomorrow come to café that Haru works. Well Haru goods at making café.

His hand removed his face, take out his hand cannon belongs to his mentor Cayde-6 thinking about the memory of the past of the good times.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_In the guardian tower hall while young Haru in his 10 years old alongside young Jacob, young Lee, Young Rin, Young Reiko, and Young Sky._

_They were being playful having a pillow fight at night and jumping the beds._

_Cayde appears looking at the kids are not sleeping. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey what you doing?! It's time for you go back to sle…."_

_Cayde was cutted by Lee throwing a pillow, he was supposed to throwing at Jacob but instead Cayde._

_They all turned to Lee and then to Cayde who was sleeping from hitting the pillow, they all started to laughing._

_**Flashback ended**_

* * *

Haru just slightly chuckle about the memory with Cayde-6 was hit by the pillow as when Haru and the others were kids.

He slowly getting up from his bed, looking at the views of the city of Musutafu, imagining of this world will face the extinction like the alien bastard did this to his world.

Haru clenches his fist vows to never let everyone died. Haru hate seeing his friends died to protect him. He remembers that Cayde rubs Haru's hair and smiles at him for one last time before death.

His face turns to thinking about the ship that's turns to invisible hope no one knows where the ship are.

Meanwhile when the bird is flying in the skies, suddenly something hit the bird to fall down. The objects started to decloak the invisible object revealing Haru's ship while floating in the sky.

The bird regains to fly back again, landed on the top of the ship while chirping and started to hitting with.

Suddenly there a turret gun appears to point at the bird thinking intruder while the bird stares dumbly.

The gun beamed at the bird turns into burnt fried to fall down while the ship turns back into invisible again.

At Haru who just 'nah' and shrugged his shoulder before return back to bed going to sleep until his eyes shut down.

* * *

Suddenly Haru just opened his eyes, he got up looking around the room wasn't familiar his room instead going to prison cells.

He looked down notices he wearing the prison uniforms with the chains and handcuffs warped on his wrist and leg cuffs. Looked around the prison cells.

'Ghost can you hear me?' Haru telepathic links to his partner Ghost.

No response.

'Ghost can you hear?!' Tried to links his Ghost but still no responds. But he's realizes he and Ghost are separated in this dream.

Their connections are cut in this dream.

He looked at the cells, seeing the twins are little girls, they are like 12 years' old they both wear black eyepatch with the letter of V over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit.

Their hair is platinum blond hair and yellow eyes. The twin on the right has buns hair wearing hat saying "X-M-R-N", holding the baton. And the last twin has the long braid hair wearing hat saying "O-Y-O-O". They wear a brassard on their left arm, they having a matching ties.

Haru walked through the cells, while holding the bars. Before noticed the old man wearing black suit with white gloves. His face has long nose, has pointy ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes he makes a creepy smile at Haru.

"HEY! Where am I and where is Gh….." Haru demented to where is he and his Ghost.

But….. Some twin with hair buns slammed with her baton to silent Haru while hitting the cells. "Silence inmates!" Said the twin to silence Haru.

Causing the creepy man to let out the cackle to Haru, before the words let out of his mouth.

"Well, greeting Prime one." He greeted Haru lends one of his hand to point at Haru.

Haru narrows his eyes coldly to glare at the creepy old man with creepy smile. "Where am I and what you want for me?"

It didn't effect from the old man to be scared from Haru's glare made him to chuckle from amusement.

"Well this is the Velvet room of Prime." He replied.

"Vel..vet.. room of prime?" Making Haru bit confused.

"Well Velvet room of Prime is where all the Prime has gone to sleep entered in this dream world when our previous guest Prime has come here before you come here. So the Velvet room of Prime is to support and help them from fighting the enemy." He explained while doing the creepy smile.

"So what do you want for me?" He questioned to the man.

Made the old man chuckle at him. "I want you to do help your friend to be stronger to control his quirk, help the little girl from the kidnapper and the mastermind helping the darkness to take over this world so you had to stopped them." The man suggested.

"A friend?" Haru thinking about word. Thinking about Midoriya now the pieces finally together.

He held tightly on the bar.

"Are you talking about Midoriya?" Haru asked.

Made the old man chuckle and nodded. "Yes, well and our time is up for the visit."

"Wait what do mean…"

* * *

Haru opens up his eyes wide gasped and get up his bed while panting and catching his breath.

He looked around the room, he's already in his room not in this prison room in dream. He releases the sigh in reliefs.

"Guardian, are you okay? I tried to reach you but our connection was lost." Ghost sparked appears next to Haru in worried.

Haru smalls smile give Ghost pet on top of the shell. "I'm fine ghost." With calm voices tone.

He gets up his bed, before going to the bathroom to open the door. Haru pulls out his shirt to staring the at the mirror on his chest he was a few battle scars and scratches and the huge blade scar on his centre of his chest.

He been staring at the mirror to himself, thinking about the flashback that's horrified his memory.

Death.

Seeing his friends sacrifice to save Haru from getting killed from Crota.

Haru is in enraged to fighting Crota for killing his friend.

Haru wielding Crota's sword to rushing to killing Crota to avenge his friends.

Crota stabbed Haru to prevent him to killing the Darkness Prince with his physical aura sword.

Haru barely moves his hand to stab Crota screaming in pains to finally success to kill Crota to stopped him from destroying.

Haru's face was in anger and hatred on his left side of the face, there a red eyes and the monster dragon face with the sharp teeths.

Haru gasped snapped to the reality punched the mirror causing to create the cracks while panting and sweat for a bit. Breathing in frustration.

* * *

**(Timeskip Haru was arrived his work to Café) **

At Izuku and All Might in his true form are looking the notes that given by Haru to meet him at the place where he worked at the Café.

They both looked at the destinations of the café where Haru worked, they both opened the door.

Seeing a lot of customers are talking and drinking this delicious coffee that's Haru made it.

Seeing Haru is washing the cup with the napkins before notices the quirkless and pros heroes in his true form.

"Oh greeting you guys." He greeted them look surprised.

"Hey Raiden Kun." Midoriya greeted and smile to wave at him.

He turns to see his boss. "Hey boss, can I get a break and talked to my friend for permission until the customers leave and I'll close the shop." He asked to permission

"Okay." He agreed and smiled at his co-worker.

"Thanks." Haru appreciated. He making the coffee for the two.

He places the coffee on the table for the quirkless and number 1 hero in disguised.

"Here, we'll talked to about our private until the customers will leave. This coffee will help you to relaxed." He sat down on the chair his arms crossed.

"Thank you." Midoriya takes his cup to shut his both eyes. And sips his coffee before raise his eyes up. "This is delicious!" He smiled at the coffee.

Causes Haru chuckle with smile a little.

"Yes, I'm agreed this is delicious a coffee, Young Haru." Said All Might in chuckle.

While they were waiting at some customers to leave the shop, it was already at 6 pm o'clock. Haru's boss reminds him to take out of the garbage.

Haru released the big sigh and turned his face into serious. "Okay now my boss is left now we'll talk to our secret." Said in serious.

They all nodded.

He turned to his friend with the same serious face while narrow his eyes. "Midoriya the gun you saw. You think it was my quirk?" Haru asked in serious.

"Yeah, may…." He guessing and still was talking before cut.

"It wasn't my quirk." He shook his head for Midoriya being denied.

"W-What!" Midoriya was stuttered and shocked even All might too his eyes opened widen.

"I'm not from your world." He said in serious.

"Then…" Midoriya going to let out the word. Waiting for Haru to hear it. "You're an ALIEN!" Midoriya panic.

Causes Haru to flip on the ground only his legs raise up in the and All Might spits out of the blood.

He regains to gets up and shooks his hand to wave in denied. "No, no, no, no. Not like this."

He makes a fake cough.

Making a serious expression to looked at his friend. "We're from another world." He stares at them.

Causing Midoriya and All Might surprise and confuse a bit when Haru said 'we'.

"Wait! "We?" Izuku asked in confuse.

Haru shut his both eyes and hands on his chins. Before let out of the word. "Ghost."

Haru summoned Ghost appeared next to Haru making Midoriya yelped and All Might gawked at Ghost. Seeing the little droid with one eye while floating in the air.

"Everyone this is Ghost my partner." Haru introduces Ghost.

"Hello nice to meet you." Ghost greeted to All Might and Midoriya. Bow down with his shell while floating in the air.

They awkwardly raising their hand to wave at Ghost, "Hi." Said in shyly.

There was a silence until Midoriya breaks the silence. "So Ghost what were you?"

"I am Haru's Ghost." He informed.

Made them a bit confused.

Midoriya turns to his friend. "He's your Ghost?"

Made Haru nodded and release the nodded to Midoriya.

"Yeah, he may be looked a small floating drone. But Ghosts were created by Traveller, "with its dying breath." Haru explained about Ghost and Traveller.

Ghost created the projector of the Traveller the giant white ball was under the earth at the last city made them astonishment seeing the giant white sphere ball is at the under of city.

"That's the Traveller?!" All Might asked.

Haru nodded.

"Yes, I was sent by the traveller to searching my guardian doing my time after the collapse. I revived my Guardian backed from the dead….." While Ghost was explaining but cut by Midoriya.

"Wait!" Midoriya turns to Haru with the shocked expression. "You were dead and revived from the Ghost!" Midoriya asked in exclaimed.

Made Haru awkwardly smile and release the nervous laughing. "Yeah I was dead about… 1000 years old and my biological age is 976 years old."

They all wide in shocked and jaw dropped seeing Haru is older than them.

"But when Ghosts founded their Guardians, to revive them to back alive. But has no memory of our life."

Their expression become shock.

"Like the reset buttons, right?" Midoriya asked.

Haru nodded.

He fakes cough and turn his face into serious again looking at two men.

"When we were backed from the dead we were chosen by the lights the powers they gave us to be chosen of the Guardian." Haru explained.

"Light?" Midoriya confused.

"Guardian?" All Might.

He clears his throat. "We were chosen to become a Guardian to become the protectors and the defenders of the humanity and the Last City and The Solar System keep out of the evil hand in order to end the wars to make a peace continue to defend Traveller and Last City. We're Guardians have the faction of the 3 classes." He explained of the guardians.

"The hunter class is to learn how to survive in the wild, assassinate their preys and to reclaim lost secret of the Golden Age. They go stealthy killers, scouting, experts with knife and precision weapons. They fear them as dangerous." He explains the Hunter.

"The titan class is the power up boost up their strength and endurance along to equipped with armors. Titans are utilizing of their strength with firearms to kill their enemies." The Titan.

"And lastly is Warlock class are type of know of knowledge." Warlock.

"And that is all the class of the Guardians." He finished to explaining.

"Wow!" Midoriya was amazed and interested about the Guardians system are different then Heroes system.

"And Young Haru what is Light?" All Might asked in curious.

"The Light was the gift we were given from the traveller. It's different then Quirk. Our powers are the Light we called it Subclasses."

"Subclasses?" They said it together.

He lends his hand creating a three orbs of elementally One is orange, two is light blue and three is purple. "The subclasses are the Guardian's main focus and powers, the solar, void and arc power. It is based on tool and our power face our enemy."

He glanced at the three orbs of the Light. "The solar is related the fire and similar to mini sun. The Void is type of gravity and dark energy. And Arc is related to electricity and energy to effected."

"Interesting." All might be impressed.

He clears his throat and turned to Ghost and then to the others.

"Yeah, you guys hadn't known about Ghost. About Ghost can able to be reanimated on Guardians to be back life with Traveller's light. We are the specialized army tasked to defend the Last City on Earth." Explaining of how Ghost can be brought back alived.

"Ghost may be an Artificial Intelligence but he can able to supports Guardian a perfuming certain action such as illuminating darkened areas, hacking Golden Age technology, and informing Guardians of incoming hostile threats. Ghost also have Navigation mode or Nav mode which locates a mission objectives and Faction Mission from the tower. And also door openers." He explains about the Ghost on the mission.

"So, any question?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Haru chan what your Guardians' classes?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm hunter." While take out his knife and twirling his knife. "And I'm rank 1."

Made Midoriya surprised seeing his friend is high ranking of the Guardian.

"Wait you did hack it right?!" All Might asked.

Made Haru stopped twirling his knife with the nervous looked and turn to looked at Ghost has the same expression.

Haru turn at All might with the nervous smile. "Yeeeeeeeah, well Ghost did hack the police files." With the nervously chuckles.

They stare at them in silently until they realize what they did. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"No, no, no. We didn't hack the classified files I only hacked the criminals record of the villains." He told them.

"It's true, we only stopped the villains from hurting and robbing the money." Ghost agreed with Haru.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

While the police cars rushes because there an alert of the villains robbing the money, suddenly the officer brakes the car made his partner spilled his coffee bumped the car.

"Hey! What the hell are you thi…." He was shouted and his partner silent stared and pointed at the store.

The cop did too wide shocked seeing all the robbers getted injury and tied up with the thread.

They didn't notice Haru in his guardian's armors on top of the rooftop and then he vanishes in teleport.

_**Flashback ended**_

* * *

Haru stopped laughing and turn his face serious. "Now I've told you all my secret and now you tell me yours."

All might and Midoriya looked at each other and then they nodded each other turns to Haru ready to tell their secret.

All Might telling Haru and Ghost about his mysterious quirk called One for All it sayings about the powerful and special quirk says that passes down to their successor to be a new user of One for All.

Now All Might decide to choose Midoriya as his new successor when All Might has the scar on his torso when he fought a villain in 5 years ago it injury him causing him to limited to keep his Hero to ran out of the hour.

All Might begged to Haru never tell his secret to the public. And Haru agreed to keep his secret. Even they keep Haru's secret about Guardian.

After Haru cleans the table because All Might spits out of the blood. He walks out the door, to locked it.

Haru walks alongside with Midoriya waited for him to go home.

"Hey Haru chan." Haru turns his attention to Miodriya whose calls him.

"Why you defending the quirkless loser like me?" Midoriya asked his friend in the past.

He looked away from Midoriya's face while looking at the sky. "I'm made a promise."

Made them stopped track for walking, before Midoriya turned his friend into bit surprised.

"A promise?"

"Yeah." He nodded and replied. "I'm promise my mentor to vow never let everyone gets hurt and died again."

He looking at his hand forming into a ball, thinking about his adoptive father died from Uldren had murdered him.

Before he turns to Midoriya. Before made a small smile at him.

"It was all thanks to you." He appreciates to him.

Made Midoriya bit confuse why his friend thanking him.

"If you hadn't been bullied by Bakugou and then I appear to help, to be your friend. But thank you for being my friend." He gave him the warm smiling at his best friend.

Before Midoriya could talked but suddenly he crying he has tearful on his face. Made Haru panicking looking at his friend.

"Why are you crying, man?!" He was dumbfounded at his friend.

"No." He uses his arm to wipe out looking at his friend with smile and eyes shut. "I'm really glad you're my friend, Haru chan."

Haru smile again. "Yeah." He agreed.

They both hugged each other for their friendship and suddenly…..

There is a crying sound made them flinched. They both let go of the hug, before looking at who crying, revealing Ghost is crying.

"G-Ghost!" Midoriya was exclaimed.

"Are you crying?" Haru asked.

"N-No! It just I'm happy my Guardian embracing his friendship." Ghost defended himself and then crying.

Haru release the sigh before smile and hugged his Ghost with his shell.

"That's alright, buddy." He embraces with Ghost.

"I love this moment." Ghost said in happily.

Made them laughing.

* * *

**(Timeskip showing Haru and Izuku talking about the light)**

* * *

After finished their conversation, Haru walking home to his apartment, going to his apartment but dropped his key.

"Oh dammit." He mutters curses.

He bends down getting his key up to open unlocking his door.

"Hi, Haru." Said someone behind him.

He turned glance at the owner of the voice revealing Yu aka Mount Lady who blushing at Haru.

"Hi Yu." Haru greeted.

"So how was your work?" She questioned him.

He shrugged his shoulder.

"Not bad, it was alright." He was stated the café and lied about All Might's secret.

"Well night." He opens the door enter this apartment.

"Wait wai…" But it was too late, Haru went to his apartment room. It made her 'tch' her tongue in failed.

Yu suddenly pouted her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Mou! So unfair! Haru chan is always cute." Blushing and complains.

* * *

At unknown location.

A man is wearing a purple blazer grabs what is called a gun-shaped of novelty light, so he lit up his cigar.

This man is part of member of League of Villains, Giran.

Giran is with the rest of the villains are drinking, eating food, chatting, playing the board while throwing the dart. They laughing talking about their villains' day.

Suddenly, the door creak open enters it appear the man is middle age with red hair wearing a fedora, with black jacket tail, red scarf, white shirt and black vest.

He makes his ways towards broker, while the villains stared at the newcomer. With glare at the mysterious man.

"Sorry, I'm late." He sat down on the table talking the broker, before removing his fedora places on the table.

"I had some other business to do."

"No worries." He puffed up his smoke.

Giran turns to his customer, "Buddy, what can I get you, a water, tea, wine for a drink.

"No, I'll just take a delicious steak please." The mysterious man smirked at Giran.

"Oh okay." He grinned.

Giran walking to the kitchen room, taking out the cooked steak placing on the table where the mysterious man is.

While the villains glared at him.

He cuts the steak of pieces, before places in his mouth, he felt in delicious of the food, he smirked at the man.

"That was very delicious Mr Giran." Man commented.

"Thank you." Giran appreciate the man.

"So, I heard one of your sponsors called Pig Man, got arrested by the Vigilante called Silver Paladin." Man informed while eating his steaks.

"Yes, you got that right." Giran grinned at him.

"Well you want me to sponsor for your grouped." The man asked in curious.

"Yes, congratulation!" He cheers at the man, making the mysterious smirked.

"If I really take your offer…." He leans a bit closer on his chair. "What I get in return?" He asked.

"A protection." He huffs his smoked. "A protection from our League of course! Every heroes' are getting stronger, by this new vigilante called 'Silver Paladin' managed captured our members. They are such being huge pain in the ass for you the people doing illegal business. But using trouble making but they'll be here for you." Giran grinned.

"That'll be nice, but I'll have to decline that I don't any protection from the villains, I'll handled fine." Causing Giran titled his head in confusion but didn't dropped his grin.

"So that protection wasn't what you wanted. Then what you wanted?" The broker laugh.

"I wanted… to be part of your 'project'." The man doing a creepy smiling at Giran.

Causing the villains widened open in shocked, the broker narrowed his eyes a bit his grinned didn't dropped.

The man smirked in mischievously, finishing his steak before placing his fork and knife on the plate.

Wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Thanking for the food. But I know your boss…."

Click!

The man looked at Giran is standing her pointing his gun to his head. Giran had an anger expression as the mysterious man smirked, while the members of the League pointing their powers and weapons at the man.

"How on earth, did you know about boss's plan." Giran asked in demanding voices.

There were remained silenced around this room.

Until then the man released the maniac laughing, making them confuse but still keep their guards on.

He smirked looking at Giran was not very happy. "Well, Mr Giran I have eyes everywhere, that you can't see me." Staring at broker. He picks up his fedora before placing on his head. "I know everything what you and your little villains are doing, your 'small project.'"

Giran just gritted his teeth glaring at the man, while the man chuckled.

"Why, would we let you help our secret project! We think you're a sp….." The villain tried to talk insult to the man. The man lends his arm in the air.

Suddenly there a red energy projectors weapons, surrounded on every signalled villain, they all have scared, paled and shocked seeing all the weapons had been summoned by one man.

Suddenly there a red dot, they all froze in shocked, seeing all the soldiers are wearing old fashioned sensed of the knight in middle age. 'How I didn't see them?! Where did they come from?! And why they wearing a Knight armour?!' He thought in shocked expression.

The man raised his other arm, signalled to lower their weapons at the broker.

So they did what they say. They all lowered their weapons while the man smirked.

"Here me out, Mr Giran, there 3 reasons why I'll help you." He chuckles for answering. "One I'll give you one of my guys. They'll help you and protect you guys"

He pointed at his soldiers with their rifle gun pointing at the villain while froze tried not to move their muscle.

"Two, I'll help you to add a special powers and extra boost to defeat the Symbol of Peace, they'll never to stopped it." He suggests about the power.

Giran looked very nervously at the man, if he shoots him. He'll killed all the rest of the villains with the projectors weapons.

"And three. Those aren't quirk." He questioned him, causing everyone shocked, those power aren't quirk but how is this possible?

"What are you?" Giran asked the man with hints of fear.

Made the man smirked.

"Well, the better question is 'what is my power'." He chuckles. "Well I think, I'll tell you."

"Well you use, those powers are magic, it can only access by using a bloodline, you see I'm here to have my revenge to that family who imprisoned me for long time." He chuckles. "Won't we worked together, if I joined into your 'boss's project'." He smiled offer his hand to shake. "What did you say, partner?"

Causing the broker sighed, and then grinned at the man, he shaking the mysterious man's hand. The villains looked surprised seeing Giran agreed with the stranger.

He gestured his men. The goons stand down all their rifle, stood there liked the robot.

Giran lets go of the hand, went to the phone dialled a number, before calling his boss. The stranger was waiting for Giran. He nodded conversation talking with the boss. His mouth turned smirk, before looking at the man.

"My boss….. said yourself a deal." While Giran grinned at the man.

Causing the man laughing in joyed.

"What a wonderful joy! Me working with the league!" While the man laughing in joy.

"Thank you for the sponsorship but…. Your name is?" Giran asked.

"Oh dear, looked like I didn't tell my name. Guess I had to introduced myself." He took his fedora holding. He respectful bow to Giran. "Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia." He introduces himself with creepy smirks.

* * *

**Well, that was unexpective. Why? Why is Ardyn is here?**

**I'M NOT TELLING! THAT WOULD BE SPOILERS ALERT!**


End file.
